Amberclaw's death..Part of the Warrior Cats Death by their names series
Story This is the 2nd story made in the Warrior cats death by their names series. THIS IS BY.....Blossomfire101 (talk) 19:50, February 16, 2014 (UTC)B Amberclaw I heard screeches and hissing everywhere. I saw the SkyClan's leader,Cloudstar,about to fight me. Then a sandy-colored she-cat,named Mousefang,leaped from a tree. "Watch out Cloudstar!" Mousefang calls to her leader. I prepared for a battle but she landed a tail-length away. Mousefang shrieks in pain. I was ready to slash at Mousefang then Cloudstar leaps at me. We fought. I was ready to make a death-blow but Cloudstar rolled away. I saw the SkyClan she-cat try to escape. I let her go,I didn't want to fight a weak SkyClan warrior. "Retreat! retreat!" Cloudstar calls to his Clan. The battle was over. SkyClan broke apart from the ThunderClan warriors. The hung their heads in defeat as they walked away. "ThunderClan has won," the ThunderClan leader,and my brother calls. Cats cheered. They broke apart and began telling stories. Some cats were hanging out near the fresh-kill pile. My belly rumbled like thunder. I strolled over,but met with Redstar on the way. "You did well in the battle," I prasied Redstar. "You were great too,Amberclaw," Redstar smiled at him. "You did well to dodge that sandy-colored she-cat,you know she broke her leg, right?" She broke her leg! I didn't mean anything harmful! ''I felt gulity. Kestrelwing,the ThunderClan medicine cat walks over to Redstar. "I need to treat your wounds," Kestrelwing said. I padded away towards the fresh-kill pile. I found a plump mouse and walked my way over to the nettle patch. My friend Tigerfire was there. "I saw that epic dodge you did with Mousefang,she was so suprised!" Tigerfire squealed like a kit. "I was just lucky,or I am really good at battles," I sat down beside Tigerfire and began eating my mouse. "Lucky?!" the tabby warrior echoed. I was prepared for some kind of explaination about how great I am and all that. Finshing my mouse,I began grooming myself. "Look, you know that I feel guilty about that,she broke her leg," I admitted. "I thought you-" Tigerfire began. "Look you are supposed to be on a patrol,am I wrong?" I asked him. He walked away,not daring to say more. I sighed. He was a a difficult warrior sometimes. He was on the night patrol. Recent ShadowClan warriors decided to cross the border. We want to see who it is and why. The warriors of ThunderClan began to retreat to their dens. I was one of them. "Time for some rest," I said out loud. Then I realized that I havn't seen Kestrelwing yet, and medicine cat needed to check my wounds. I padded out of the warriors' den hoping not to distub the sleeping warriors. The clearing was empty and silent; crickets chirped. I walked to the medicine cats' den, and I peered in. The dark tabby medicine cat sat, organizing herbs. "Kestrelwing?" I said. He turned around. "You the warrior I havn't seen yet." He said and added, "Come in." He checked and replied, "I am going to give you herbs, then you can go back to your den." Kestrelwing put on some herbs and all that medicine cat stuff. "Off you go, Amberclaw," Kestrelwing shooed me away. Soon enough, I was in my nest, asleep. Dawn light creeped intot he entrance of the warriors' den, and I was the first to get up. I padded out and I saw my brother, Redstar, sitting outside the leaders' den. I walked over to him. "Thinking?" I asked. "Yes," he replied, he seemed lost in thought. "Still worried about the sandy-colored she-cat, Mousefang?" Redstar asked, back into reality. "Don't remind me, and Cloudstar targeted me, that leader. I thought you are him should be the ones fighting, not me and him," I said. I unsheathed my claws, thinking about Cloudstar. "Amberclaw?!" Redstar's voice rose. "What?" I asked concerned. I looked down and saw my claws. MY CLAWS WERE AMBER! Amber I tell you! "Hah, Amberclaw, and you have amber claws," Redstar laughed his head off. "Shut up!" I hissed at him. Kestrelwing padded out of her den. "What's going-Oh my StarClan, Amberclaw you claws are amber!" the tom stared at Redstar, who was still laughing. "Hah, well I need to think about this, instead of laughing my head off," Kestrelwing laughed and turned serious again. Redstar stopped giggling. I walked over to Kestrelwing. "Why, do I have amber-colored claws?" I asked him. "Only StarClan knows," Kestrelwing replied. "That's no answer!" I yelled. The medicine cat didn't say anything. "Lay in my den, and rest, I will try all the skills that I can," Kestrelwing disappeared. And I did what he said. Fall asleep. ''Starlight was everywhere and a stream with silver water appeared before my eyes. "Am I dead?" I asked. "No, you are not dead, Amberclaw," said a StarClan warrior, it was Pearnose, the former medicine cat. "Pearnose, why do I have amber claws?" I asked. "No cat knows Amberclaw, but prepare for your fate," Pearnose said, and she disappeared. "Wow, that sucks, nobody knows WHY I GOT AMBER-COLORED CLAWS!" I screamed. I woke up in the medicine cats' den, moonlight filled the den. "Amberclaw, there is no cure for your claws, you are going to have to deal with it the rest of your life," Kestrelwing reported. I jumped up and shouted..."NOOOOOO!!!" and I saw Pearnose. "Sorry, but this is your destiny," she said. And can you guess what happened? A: my amber claws magically diappear. B: Nothing happens. C: SkyClan attacks D: I die If you guessed D then you are correct! I DIED. I am D-E-A-D. Gone. Wow my destiny sucks. Well this is the end of the story. THE END!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed!